2043 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Seasonal Summary The 2042 Hurricane Season began on June 1st, 2043 and is ongoing. Storms Tropical Storm Arthur On June 1st the NHC saw a tropical disturbance that was gaining organization. Within 24 hours the storm was Tropical Depression 1. On June 4th it strengthened into a tropical storm becoming the first named storm of the year. On June 6th Arthur made landfall near Fort Pierce, Florida bringing gusty winds and heavy rain. Severe flooding occurred and the storm caused 15 million dollars in damage Hurricane Brett Hurricane Brett was a strong early season hurricane. On June 12th the NHC began watching an are if disturbed weather. It became Tropical Depression 2. Very rapidly it grew in strength and became a category 3 hurricane. However luckily it missed most land causing a relatively small amount of damage. Hurricane Christian Hurricane Christian was a devastating hurricane. On June 30th the NHC noted a tropical disturbance that was rapidly developing. In just twenty-four hours Tropical Depression #3 formed. The preliminary forecasts indicated a possible hurricane landfall in Florida. However due to an unforeseen ridge the storm's forecast shifted towards Louisiana. Jamaica was struck on July 2nd with 75mph winds. Limited damage occurred. As the storm moved north western Cuba took a direct hit. Sustained winds reached 105mph. Moderate damage occurred. The storm moved into the Gulf of Mexico. Soon after this, a hurricane warning was issued for much of Louisiana and Mississippi. By July 5th the storm made landfall near New Orleans as a strong Category 3 hurricane. Sustained winds reached 120 miles per hour. The storm brought devastating damage to New Orleans and lead to upwards of 70 fatalities. Tens of thousands were displaced. New Orleans also saw massive flooding. In total 40 billion dollars of damage occurred. The system was considered one of the worst in the last several decades. Hurricane Dominic Hurricane Dominic was a strong hurricane which formed near the Leeward Islands. The storm was a classic "Cape Verde" type storm. On July 12th, the NHC noted a disturbance with a high chance of forming in the next five days. By July 15th, the disturbance was designated as Tropical Depression 4. By July 17th it became tropical storm Dominic. With winds of about 60mph, the storm passed close to the northern Leeward Islands. Barbuda, Saint Barthelemy and Saint Martin all experiences winds gusting up to 50mph, heavy rain, and mild to moderate coastal flooding. One fatality was confirmed in Saint Martin when a surfer was swept away by rip currents produced by Dominic. After passing the Leeward Islands, Dominic strengthened into a category one hurricane with 80mph winds. Despite being in the cone and under Hurricane watches, The Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico escaped the worst of storm, only experiencing brief tropical storm force winds and moderate to heavy rain along the northern coasts. Another fatality occurred in Puerto Rico when a surfer attempted to surf the large waves produced by Dominic. Dominic then struck parts of the Turks and Caicos as a Category 2 hurricane. 105mph lashed the Turks and Caicos causing significant storm surge and wind damage. Although damage was significant, only one fatality was reported on a barrier island which was swept away by the storm surge. Bahamas was under a hurricane warning and prepared for a direct hit from a potentially major hurricane. However, an unexpected trough took Dominic north sparing the islands. Dominic became a major hurricane in the open Atlantic. Some fear began to grow in the United States due to Dominic's expected left turn. Some models predicted the turn would happen as far south as New Jersey. However, this turn did not happen. On July 23rd Dominic struck Nova Scotia after weakening due to a lack of warm water. Winds reached 60mph causing flooding and fallen trees. Extensive power outages were reported along the eastern coast of Nova Scotia. Dominic became a remnant low on July 23rd near northern Maine. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons